


Fast Car

by Pikartiste



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: 21th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Modern Era, Pre-Canon, Runaway, late 1990's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Matthew Judge and Caitlin Swift (before being called Homer Jackson and Susan Hart), two young american lovers, chose to leave their respective homes to go to Las Vegas to get married. This is the story of their adventures during the travel.(This is my version of Homer and Susan's escaping ... taking place in the modern era).





	1. The leaving

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in 1997. Caitlin/Susan is in her earlies twenties, while Matthew/Homer is in lates twenties.

It was the night, a little less than Midnight o'clock.

Matthew was leant into his desk, which was only lit by a desk lamp. He focused his attention into the writing of a letter whose he already wrote the recto. It was written :

 

“ _Dear Ma,_

_Once you will read this letter, I will be already far away. You will ask yourself why I did that, so I answer you there :_

_Caitlin and I decided to marry together. I perfectly know that you are against this union, as for her family. But we took our decision and won't change our mind. We love each other, this is how._

_This is also why we leave Montana. We can't love each other as much as we want to do. I sold my car and put the apartment to your name. I hope you won't be mad at me._

_No need to call me, I will be unreachable._

_I'm sorry if everything happened hastily, but we don't have anothers choices. Please do not worry for me, everything will be alright I promise you._

_I love you Ma._

_Your son Matthew.”_

 

Matthew put his pen and read the letter again, limped into his chair. Then he throw a look to the room. Near the door, the suitcases were put as well as his saddlebag. Inside them, there were only the rests of his life, a former life that the former war surgeon left to go to the advanture. And such an advanture ! They were leaving for Las Vegas to marry each other, a journey they prepared since weeks, and in the biggest secret; were every steps, every details were planned that everything goes well. And tonight was the big night, where everything will be the beginning of a new step in their life.

Matthew threw an eye into his watch and realized he was late. He sighed, knowing that Caitlin will make a scene. He put on his jacket, shove the letter into his pocket, then moved into the door where he threw his saddlebag in his shoulder, grabbed his suitcases and went out being careful to lock the door well.

His mother's house was only to severals meters to his home, ultimate detour before the leaving. Matthew stopped in front of the tiny wrought iron portal and contemplated the house immersed in the dark. His mother was already sleeping at this hour. He scaned each details of the house, as well as the garden's as it was the last time he saw them. His heart tightened but he couldn't back off anymore.

Matthew took the letter and the keys out of his pocket, look at them for a while before putting them into the mailbox.

“Forgive me, Ma.” the surgeon whispered in a very low voice.

Then he grabbed his stuffes again and took the path into the meeting place again, walking so fast you believed he was running.

 

***

 

Caitlin was standing in the pavement to angle of a street which was barely lit. She got impatient, did the 100 steps in the pavement, checking her watch nearly every two minutes. Matthew was late for more than 20 minutes, which was increasing the anger inside the young woman. Indeed, their leaving should not have to attract the attention of someone.

And above all, she was all alone in the street during night. And only God knew what could happened...

Caitlin leaned back into her car, a burgundy colored Cadillac DeVille she got as a birthday present. She and Matthew choses to pick it for the road because it was more resistant. She toppled her head and closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh breeze which was blown; trying to forget the apprehension and anxiety which was invinding her.

She suddenly opened her eyes when she heard steps coming far. The young woman turned sharply to face the person coming. She felt released when she recognized the shape arriving towards her in quick steps. But her annoyance didn't fade.

“In late.” she hissed.

Matthew found his breath. “Good evening mah love.” he said between two pants. He gave Caitlin's lips a quick kiss that she didn't return. “Sorry for late.” he said moving towards the car trunk.

“ _twenty-five minutes._ ” Caitlin replied always stunned. “Twenty-five _fucking_ minutes I was waiting for ya like an idiot in a pavement ! Do you realize what could happen to me ?”

Matthew sighed heavily rolling his eyes. The argument was unavoidable. “I was some things to do.” he muttered opening the trunk.

“What's these ?” his fiancée asked crossing her arms. She was now suspect to the surgeon.

“Some things conserning my mothah.” the last one answered calmly.

Caitlin's eyes were sharply widened. “Don't tell me you told her ...” she strangled.

“She doesn't know where we go !” Matthew cut through charging his two huge suitcases, where Caitlin's were already put (thanks God, she _only_ took the necessary). “I just explained her reasons of my leavin', that's all.” he added throwing his saddlebad in the stored suitcases.

“So she'll call the cops and send them to our asses ?” Caitlin spat, more edgy as she already was. “Bravo Champion ! Then we'll gently go back home.” she taunted clapping her hands. “Thus I'll sentence to be stuck in my former life.” she muttered between her teeth.

Matthew groaned. “Oh please Caitlin ! _No one_ 'll be sent t' our pursuit and _no one_ 'll bring us back home !” Matthew said annoyed. “We're grown enough to know what t' do with our life, d' ya understand me Caitlin ?” he asked in a dry tone closing fermly the car trunk.

Caitlin said nothing and settle for lowing her head. “You don't know my father ...” she whispered faintly.

Understanding he was a little harsh with his fiancée, the former surgeon softened. She was so young, and what she was ready – what _they_ were ready to do wasn't a banal runaway like a rebel teenager's; it was a radical life change.

“Babe.” Matthew said tenderly taking her hands. “Everything'll be okay, I promise ya.” he said to her strocking her cheek with the back of his hand. “I don't want us to fight anymore. Not tonight … okay ?”

Caitlin smiled meekly. “Alright.” she whispered. “I'm sorry to be angry.”

“And I'm sorry again for the late.” her mate answered kissing her tenderly. And this time, the young woman returned him.

“Don' waste mor' time.” Matthew said after breaking the kiss. The two lovebirds rushed into the car. Matthew in front of the steering wheel and Caitlin in the passenger seat. However, they didn't start yet. Indeed, each of them was watching the big road barely lit which was stood in front of them. The same road they will take toward their new destination.

“Ready ?” Caitlin whispered.

Matthew took a big breath. “Here we go !” he declared turning on the car. Then he turned on the headlights, put the turn signal, ensured that no one was coming, and finally engaged the car on the road in high speed after triggering the gear level in the first speed.

While they were driving towards the small town, no one spoke. Matthew focused his attention into the road to follow; Caitlin, as for her, stared the landscape which was passing in front of her eyes. Several minutes alter, the car were engaged into a large highway.

“We did it.” Caitlin declared in just one time, her eyes always focused in the landscape.

Matthew looked at her by the corner of his eye. “Yes.” he simply said.

There were no more words exchanged.

It wasn't the leaving they expected, but what was done, was done. Caitlin limped into her seat, her head stuck in the window, staring the big highway's street lamps. Her car's rocking while driving in high speed didn't take too much time to put her into Morpheus' arms.

 

The advanture has just begun.

 


	2. To the border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers finally arrived to the Idaho border after a long road night. They stop to a gas station to take a rest.

The sun light came to tickle Caitlin's eyelids who, troubled in her sleep, frowned and opened her eyes slowly. Her sight was blured and she needed severals seconds to accustomise her sight to the daylight.

Caitlin straightened heavily in her seat and rubbed her face. Suddenly, she froze when she realized that the landscape she was watching was totally unknow to her. She looked all around and realized she was in a gas station. The young woman saw a tiny minimarket by the window of the passenger car door. She also noticed the car was parked under a porch, near to gas pumps.

She turned her head towards the driver seat and realized that Matthew wasn't there anymore. She searched for him with her look, a little panicked, and was suddenly released to see him standing next to the car filling the petrol tank, whistling happily.

Caitlin unbuckled her belt et leant all over her body to reach the window where tapped from the end of her finger to attract her lover's attention. The last one jumped when he realized that his girlfriend was finally awake. He smiled at her and made her a sign to exit.

The young woman went out of the car and stretched all her body like a cat. Matthew looked at her with an amused sight : she was so graceful ! She came to him, and her mate gratified her with a kiss. “Slept well, Babe ?” he asked her.

“Yeah.” she answered arching her back to make it crack. She rotated on herself, watching once again the environment she was. “Where are we ?” she asked.

“In a gas station, as you can see.” Matthew answered laughing.

Caitlin rose her eyes sighing. “Thanks you Captain Obvious, I didn't notice it.” she said in a sarcastic tone. “I just wanted to know _in which town._ ”

The former surgeon smirked. “To the border !” he proudly anounced.

The young woman suddenly blinked. “What ? What do you mean by _to the border ?_ ” she exclaimed astounded.

Her mate retired the pump from the tank and shook it to make the last drops falling. “Here, it's the las' station before enterin' in Idaho. The car's tank was nearly dry.” he said repositioning the pump into its plinthe. “I mus' fill it.” he added.

Caitlin widened her eyes, “But … does it mean that … you drove _all_ night ?”

Matthew pull his cigarettes pack out of his pocket and took one he reached to his mouth, as well as his lighter. “In yar opinion ?” he asked quietly lighting his cigarette.

His mate was dumb with stupor. They had practically crossed all Montana in one night only ! She was now worried : what if her fiancé drove in very high speed, and didn't respect the traffic laws ? Did he put them in danger ? Whatever, what was done was done, and they were now at few miles from Idaho.

But one question disturbed her more than the others : “Didn't you stopped meantimes ?” she asked.

Matthew blew the smoke of the puff he just breathed. “Not at all. Must leave th' stat' as quick as possible.” he said taking another puff of his cigarette, watching towards the road. “As I a'ready said to ya, th' only reason I stopped was to fill th' car with gasoline.”

Caitlin sighed, knowing her mate could be as stubborn as her. The morning weathing being fresh, the young woman shuddered despite wearing her jacket. She turned and moved towards the tiny minimarket.

“Where're ya go ?” Matthew called.

Caitlin made a break in her walk. “At the washroom.” she cried in his direction.

The young man threw his cigarette end. “I pack the car and will join ya later.” he cried at his turn.

 

***

 

After taking a rest with a coffee and some cookies, the couple went out of the minimarket, with a paper bag fulled with some supplies : some soda cans, biscuits and crips packs as well as sandwiches. Once they arrived to the car, they charged the bag into the back bench of the car, and Matthew pulled out the road map from the glove compartment and unfolded it to check the road to follow in Idaho.

“Ya see, Darlin' ?” he said putting his finger in the map. “We just have to take this road.” he said slipping his finger in one of the colored lines – the orange one. “So we'll arrive in the next town.” he conclued.

Caitlin nodded. “So it'll be North Fork if I understand well.”

“That's exact.”

Matthew feld up the map and was ready to open the driver side door when his fiancée's hand grabbed his sharply. “What ?” he asked surprised.

“It's out of question to let ya drive, even if it'll be ten more minutes after lettin' ya did it all night.” the young woman hissed holding her taking fermly.

The former surgeon offered her a loving smile. “C'mon Sweetheart, I can still resist some more miles.” he said trying to reassure her. But it was a lost cause because, when he wanted to open the door, the young woman's hand befallen into it.

“ _I_ drive.” she assured. Then few seconds later she was in the car, sat in front of the steering wheel, adjusting her seat and mirrors.

Matthew dropped the battle and sat down in the passenger car, buckling his belt. “I could still drive.” he groaned.

“Of course ! I let you ten seconds before falling asleep.” Caitlin mocked turning on the car.

Her fiancé said nothing and settled for elbowing in the door. So the young woman engaged in the road, taking direction of the new State …

… And she was right in one thing : her future husband fell into a deep sleep in several seconds only. She guessed it hearing her snoring noises and she smiled, satisfied to having won against him.

 


	3. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we are travelling, we have to expect anything. Especially contingencies.

The crossing of the border between Montana and Idaho happened without any difficulties, The couple just must their identities papers to the custom house for giving them way. A custom officer was even charmed by the pretty lady driving the Cadillac he just stopped, and was also disppointed to know that the sleeping passenger next to her was her fiancé. Now, the two lovers were in Idaho State and could drive freely …

… It is still necessary to find the right road to follow !

 

The Cadillac was rolling in a quiet speed in the big highway. Inside it, the atmosphere was quite tensed. Caitlin was still driving, her look focalized into the horizon. Matthew looked at the road too, much less serenely than his mate.

“Are ya sure ya take th' right road ?” he asked without great belief.

“Well … I just followed your directions.” the young woman answered him.

The former surgeon let out a deep sigh. “I don't think the exit ya took was the righ' one.” he groaned.

His mate frowned. “There was a sign which indicated North Fork in this way. So I took it.” she simply answered.

This answer just increased Matthew's annoyance. “So, when som'thing's written somewher', it's necessarily righ'.” he mocked. “If we were goin' t' Paris, and ya'll see _“Paris”_ written in a sign placed in this _fuckin'_ road, ya'll follow it without askin' questions-”

“ _SHUT UP !”_ Caitlin shouted, giving the young man a jump. “And ya, who's so smart, did ya _know_ what road we must follow ?” she spat.

Letting out a swear, Matthew opened roughly the glove compartment and extracted the the road map that he unfolded so furiously he nearly torned it. He put it in his knees and looked at it closely.

“We shou'd keep going straight ahead instead of takin' th' exit.” he affirmed.

Caitlin stayed doubtful. “An' did it change somethin' ?” he asked.

“Absolutely.” the young man answered in a firm and annoyed voice. “We wou'd arrived at North Fork more quickly.”

He elbowed against the window. “I knew I shou'd drive.” he muttered.

“So that you would sleep in front of th' steerin' wheel and givin' us an accident ? No thanks you !” Caitlin replied who heard her mate's complain.

“We can see what it gives ...” the last one sighed.

Caitlin froze and anger suddenly rose inside her. _“What did ya just say ?!”_ she hissed, her eyes full opened and her lips snub like an animal ready to attack.

And a violent argument happened.

The couple yelled so loud inside the binnacle we could easily hear them if the car was stopped

“Because ya believ' ya're smarter than th' othah ?” Caitlin shouted.

“Nah, bu' at leas' I know wher' I go !” Matthew answered in the same tone.

“So ya don't believe I'm able to follow a _fuckin'_ road, Mister Genius ?” she trumped more.

“As I can see, not at all !”

“Oooh ! Excuse me _Ô Grand Manitou !_ ” she said rising her eyes. “That's true that ya've th' rocket science ! I forgot that ya did yar studies in a _prestigious_ university ! I also forgot that ya were lucky-”

“Oh _enough !_ ” Matthew bellowed. “Stop bein' a caprious gal before makin' me morals !”

“Because it's me who behave that way ?” Caitlin asked indignant. “An' _who_ 's patronizing since las' hour ? _Who_ 's scornful towards th' oth-”

A big noise of burst paused the argument. The fiancés froze for an instant, surprised by the sudden noise.

“Sucks !” Caitlin cried hitting the steering wheel.

“Begin to park th' car before yelling this way.” the former surgeon groaned.

“This is what I was goin' t' do, asshole !” his mate scolded slowing down the Cadillac's speed.

Once the car was parked in the border of the road, the couple hastily went out and inspected it to find the origine of the heard noise. They didn't make too long before discovering it : the front-right tire was completely flat.

“Christ.” Matthew sighed.

He rushed towards the car trunk that he opened to extract the luggages and pulled the spare tire, as well as the necessary material.

“What are you doing ?” Caitlin asked to him.

Matthew showed her the objects and began to bustle in the bursted tire. He put the jack in the nut and began to turn it. Caitlin watched him doing it.

“Didn't ya think to check th' tires before leavin' ?” the former surgeon asked striving in the jack.

The young woman let out an annoyed groan. “Won't you tell me that it was my fault if th' tire bursted !” she spat.

“This isn't what I'm sayin' !” Matthew cut after unscrewing the first nut. He attacked the other ones. “I meant that ya should have th' wheels checked befor' leavin', that's all.” he said calmly but still annoyed.

“First, I don't know how t' change a wheel. Second, tires were _perfect._ ” Caitlin explained listing the facts with her fingers. She still felt a little ashamed to not knowing repairing her car.

Matthew kept going to bustle in the damaged wheel, he just finished to unscrew all the nuts. “Well, I suppose you won't help me.” he muttered.

Caitlin said nothing and settle for leaning against her Cadillac, fixing the field bording the road.

The couple didn't talk to each other for a long while, until Matthew nearly finished to put the wheel in place.

“Princess' cariage is nearly ready !” Matthew declared, trying to tease his future wife.

But the last one wasn't in the mood for teasing. _“Shut up.”_ she sighed.

The young woman was hurt by this comment. “No need t' ta'k me with this tone.” he spat. “I try t' be nice with ya, an' ya ta'k me bad in return.”

“It's a success.” his mate said in a tone full of irony.

Matthew wanted to reply when a truck stopped next to them. The window lowered and a teamster's head, with biker's look, went out. “Need som' help, kids ?” he yelled to them.

The lovers regarded him for a moment. “No thanks.” Matthew answered going back to his task.

“Ya're sur' ?” the teamster insisted. “I've everythin' ya need.” he said indicating the back of his truck.

“Not worth, I finished !” the former surgeon replied finishing to fix the last nut. He stood up to clean his hands.

The teamster nodded of approval, then he leant more by the window. “If I'm not too intrusiv', wher' ar' ya goin', kids ?” he asked.

“To North Fork.” Caitlin answered in a deadpanned tone.

“North Fork !” the teamster cried out before letting out a laugh. “But mah gal, North Fork is in th' _opposit' sid' !_ ” he said pointing the road with his thumb. “In this way, you'll find yarse'f in Wyomin'. An' I suppos' ya don't want to go ther', Am'I wrong ?”

Caitlin broke down while her future husband looked at her smiling, seeming to say : _“I told you so !”_

But the young woman kept her deadpanned calm. “Could you indicate us the road to follow, please ?” she asked.

“'F coursen sweethea't !” the teamster again. “I can ev'n brin' ya ther' ! It's on mah way !”

The fiancés was scepticals and stared each other for a while.

“Ah, I see.” the teamster sighed. “'Scuse-me kids, I didn't ev'n present myse'f. Name's Vic.” he said trying to reassure the fugitives. “I swear I won't hu't ya, really. I'm not on' of thos' perverts we can cros' on th' road, Vic's promis' !” he said smiling. “'Nd I'm not sur' ya don't even hav' a place t' spend th' nigh'. I know a hom' wher' ya can spend it. That's no'mal, it's mah wife who own it !” he added fulled of happiness. “So, wha' d' ya think ? Ya can sleep warm.”

“And take a shower.” Caitlin whispred.

Vic's “beggings” were enough to convincethe couple to follow him until his home. The teamster was delighted.

“Pe'fect ! So let's go, kids ! An' follo' th' guid' !” Vic yelled while the two lovers went into the car.

Once the luggages were tidy and installed in the car, Caitlin shot her fiancé with her stare. “I wan't _no_ comments, understood ?” she hissed.

Matthew rose a hand at a sigh of approval, wanting to avoid an argument at any cost. The Cadillac started and followed the truck into the right destination this time.

 


	4. The home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their meet with a Good Samaritan, Matthew and Caitlin are going to spend the night in a home.

The tense was dropped, even if the two lovebirds didn't talk to each other during the ride. Matthew smoked his cigarette by the window while Caitlin was driving.

They arrived in front of a small house which looked like a wooden cabin. Despite the rustic aspect, the place seemed to be perfectly kept. The white graveled driveway was in an unbelievable cleanliness and the small garden next to the home could remind us the English ones.

The home was next to a big road, lost in nowhere. Only a small wooden sign, which was put in the border showed the name of the place : _“La Casa de la Felicidad”_. What an original name.

The lovers went out of their car and was surprised by the place they were. Vic, who parked his truck behind the home, went to help them to pull out their luggage and bring them inside.

Once they were entered, they were more amazed than when they were outside. The home was full of wooden furniture which underlined the rustic of the place. The main room included a large fabric sofa, some armchairs, solid wooden big table and chairs, as well as a small desk near the hall for the custormers' registration. There was very few decoration, expect cattle's fur on the floor and a big frame hung above the fireplace, containing an old picture of a twon (probably one mear it). The room had only one window which greatly darkened the place.

But it seemed to not having one grain of dust.

The new comers watched the place where they were and noticed the stairs which climbed until the rooms, as well as a door which that leaded into the kitchen.

“ _Amor !_ I'm her' !” Vic yelled, his voice resounded in all the place.

Suddenly, a small dark haired woman with a honey colored skin hastily went down the stairs and threw herself into her spouse's arms. Matthew and Caitlin was tendered by the scene.

The husband the wife exchanged few words in low voice then turned towards the young fiancés.

“Kids, I introduc' ya mah wife, Blanca. This is her who rul' th' hom', uh sweethea't ,” Vic said passing an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Suddenly, the teamster froze. “Jov' ! I fo'got t' ask yar nam' !” he exclaimed facepalming. “What a fool I 'm ! Sorry, kids. So ?”

The young couple had a moment of hesitation and revealed their respective name. They had the impression to introduce themselves in front of their school mate because their teacher asked them to do.

“Forgive my husband.” Blanca answered softly. “Sometimes, he's _mareado_.” she added laughing.

Everyone had a little laugh hearing those revelations.

“A'righ' ! Tha's not all !” Vic said claping his hands. “An' what if th's charmin' wom-”

The teamster was interrupted in his speech when the door suddenly opened, making jump the two fugitives. There, in the door-frame, a fiteen or sixteen years old boy was up, pale faced and covered with sweat, his left hand wrapped in the shirt he pulled out and held fermly.

“Almanzo !” Blanca yelled rushing towards him, shoving her husband and Matthew meanwhile. “ _Dios Mio !_ Whay happened _pequeno_ ?” she asked distraught. She needn't to hear the answer : she let out a small yell seeing the blood in the shirt.

“What's goin' on, damn it ?!” Vic cried out at his turn.

While the two home owners bustled around the boy, Matthew and Caitlin looked at them, a pressing envy to help them which torning them.

“Will you do something ?” Caitlin asked turning towards her mate.

There was no need for more to decide Matthew. “Of course I'll do !” he said. Then he turned towards his mate. “Darlin' ? Giv' me my bag please.” he asked her.

She grabbed the old leathered saddlebag and brandished it to him. The former surgeon took it and joined the groupnear the table where they made the boy sit in a chair.

“I'll tak' car' of him, lemme do.” Matthew said putting his saddlebag in the table.

Everyone was puzzled. “But he needs a doctor !” Blanca cried out.

“Obviously.” Matthew answered deadpanned while he searched in his saddlebag. He pulled out his medical material, compresses, bandage and a bottle of sanitizing alcohol.

“Could ya find me a towel, a washcloth, soap an' a bassine of water ? We need t' clean th' wound as quickly as possibl' !” Matthew ordered.

Blanca rushed towards the floor, Caitlin following her. Meanwhile, Matthew was kneeled next to the livid boy.

“Okay kid, let's see th' damages.” Matthew whispered removing softly the blood stained shirt. His hand was entirely red and drops fall in the floor.

“ _Goodness !”_ the two mens cried out at the same time.

“I – I … I'm s – sorry ...” Almanzo stammered.

Vic put his two hands in his shoulders. “Tha' 's fin', don't worry big boy.” he whispered.

Matthew went to washed his hands in the kitchen when the two women arrived with all he asked. He came back to the small group and went to work.

“A'right kid, giv' me yar hand.” Matthew ordered soflty.

The young boy reached his dammaged hand to the former's war surgeon who took it and put it in the bassine of water. He took the washcoth, scrubbed the soap on it before passing it gently in the hand.

“Geez !” Matthew said, “We can say ya gav' big jitters to yar … parents ?”

“He's our son, yes.” Vic intervened.

Matthew nodded and turned towards Almanzo. “Tell me, kid, how did ya do it ?”

Almanzo felt a little sheepish. “Well … I – I was cutting som' wood when … when I wanted t' retir' a piec' of wood wh – which was stuck in it.” he said.

Matthew removed the young boy's hand and put it in the towel to wipe it. That's when he could see the extent of damages better : a big and deep gash which scratched the palm from the thumb to the ring finger.

“Jesus … Ya didn't failed yourself.” he said in low voice.

Then he straightened, grabbed a compress and the bottle that he unscrewed and poured the contents in.

“Sorry boy, it'll sting a little.” Matthew said.

He applied the compress in the injury and Almanzo had a jump of pain while Matthew tapped the wound gently.

“No choice. Even if it was cleaned, we need t' disinfect' it.” the last one explained nicely. Then he had a smirk. “Better that than catchin' a shit which cou'd driv' ya to amputation.”

The boy's face paled after hearing those words. When he had finished to disinfect the wound, Matthew took a small metallic box that he opened and extracted wire and a needle he sanitized too.

“Don't worry kid, it'll be less unpleasant than sanitizin'.” Matthew said seeing how the boy settled down in his chair.

Once the needle was ready, Matthew took the boy's hand and passed the needle through the wound, which made the boy gasping. Then he clunched his teeth when the needle kept going to tight the wound.

His parents were amazed by the precision of their guest's gestures, especially Vic. “'re ya docto' ?” he asked.

“Surgeon.” Matthew corrected.

“It shows ! Ya' v' a skil' !” Vic exclaimed. “ 'nd if I'm not t' intrusiv', wher' d' ya work ?”

“Thanks ya.” the surgeon answered always focused in his task. “But it was in the army.”

“Ya did th' army ?” Almanzo asked surprised, nearly forgetting the pain.

Matthew had a smirk. “Yeah, for eight years.”

“How was it ? What was yar rank ? Where did ya go ?” the young boy asked, more and more curious.

The former surgeon had fun by all the interest his patient had for his job. “Well, I was Captain in the US Army. I was only a surgeon, althought I know how ton use a weapon.” he said while keeping going on his job, his voice had a tone of nostalgia. “Th' first time I was sent for a mission, it was during Iran-Iraq War*; at least at th' end. They were understaffed of war doctors. Then I did Gulf War*. After that, I left the army and cumulated severals jobs … until now.”

Almanzo stayed confused when he heard the end of the explanation Matthew gave. “But … why did ya leave ?” he asked.

Matthew sighed. “Ya know, kid … when ya find yarself in th' middle of a war, ya see the horror everday.” he said in a serious voice. “I saw soldiers dyin' in front of mah eyes. I must amputate severals of them and th' others turned bad. So, even if ya're accustomisef of it with time, after a moment ya can't deal with it anymore. That's why I left.”

Knowing the changing atmosphere in the home, Matthew felt a little uncomfortable. He finished to put the last stitch, then tied the wire and cut the rest.

“There ! It's over.” Matthew said tidying his material. Then he took a compress as well as a bandage.

“The healin' 'll take a decades of days. Then you'll need t' see a doctor to pull of the wires.” Matthew explained wrapping the bandage around the hand, at the spot where he put the compress. “And mostly, you must think t' change the compress everyday.” he added.

Then he stood up and gave a friendly slap in the young boy's arm. “And ya, be car'ful with cuttin' things, 'kay ?”

The boy nodded and his parents warmly thanked the surgeon. Caitlin, who was looking at the scene since the beginning, couldn't hold back a proud smile.

“ _Muy bien !_ Seeing that everything returned to normal, we can show you your bedroom.” Blanca declared.

 

***

 

The small group compounded of Mathew, Caitlin and Blanca arrived in front of a door located in the bottom of the corridor. The latina woman put the key in the lock, turned it and opened the door. The couple could discovered a small bedroom with faded green water colored walls, a big bed under the window, two small nightstand and one chest of drawers in the bottom of the room. The bedroom wasn't large, but it seems comfortable.

“There, here's your habitacion.” Blanca said putting the keys in one of the nightstand. “The bathroom's here and washroom in front.” she said indicating to the couple two doors adjacent to their. “I let you to install yourself.” she said before retiring.

The lovers sat down at the same time in the bed. Matthew fell back. “Good Lord ! It's so good !” he exclaimed.

Caitlin stretched herself. “And do ya know what it could be better ?” she asked.

“Nah ?”

“A good shower !” she answered standing up. She grabbed her suitcase that she put in the bed, opened it and pulled it a t-shirt and short pants, as well as her toilet things and a towel.

“D' I accompany ya, Doll ?” her futur husband asked employing his most sensual tone, elbowed in the bed.

The young woman had a sneer before leaving the room to join the bathroom. It was a very small room, dark enough only equiped with a shower, a bathroom sink topped with a mirror and a hanger. Caitlin put her things in the bathroom sink, took the necessary and climbed in the shower.

She opened the tap and let the water flow while she adjusted the temperature. The contact with hot water in her skin made her shiver and felt completely relaxed. She stayed a long while in her under the water to enjoy its warmth. She was going to grab the shower gel when a hand, quickiler than hers, took it which made her jump.

“It's only me.” a voice whispered – Matthew's.

Caitlin turned her head towards him. “I believed you were waitin' for me.” she said.

He had a sneer. “Well, ya told me nothing consernin' mah proposition. So I anticipated.”

He poured shower gel in his hand. “Lemme help ya.” he said. Then, before his mate had the time to say something, Matthew applied the shower gel in her back and scrubbed it softly.

Caitlin let herself convince by the softness of her future husband's gestures. Then, the former surgeon's hands walked everywhere in her body before lingering in the erogenous parts. The young woman had a gasp.

“Ma – Matt … ? I -It's not the place … f – for … aaah … that.” she moaned.

“Don't worry for that ...” Matthew whispered licking her neck, his hands were more insisting.

Caitlin couldn't resist to her boyfriend's caresses, left finally herself to the pleasure which was procured to her.

 

***

 

The evening passed in a perfect atmosphere. Everyone ate a good meal cooked by Blanca. Then they installed in the living-room talking about everything and nothing, smoking cigarettes.

The home's owners asked to the young couple the reasons of their travel, and was amazed by their answer.

“Geez ! Ya're righ', kids !” Vic said, a smile in his face. “Tomorro' I gonna sho' ya som'thin'. Imma sur' ya're gonna lov' it.” he added.

Then everybody retired. Once they were on bed, the two travelers didn't take a long time before sinking into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Because it takes place in the modern era, historical chronology had to be changed.


	5. The morning excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before taking the road back, the home owner wants ta make the couple discovering a special place.

The sun was already rose for few hours when someone came to knock to the still sleeping couple's bedroom door.

“ _Buenos dias !”_ it was Blanca. “Breakfast's already ready, so don't you drag too much.” she said in a rather maternal tone.

In the bedroom, groans coming from blankets were heard. Matthew was the first one to deign to pull his head off the soft blanket, still numbed of tiredness.

“Shit, a'ready ?” he said rubbing his face. Then he caught his cigarettes pack in the nightstand and took one to light it.

Caitlin, as for her, didn't even bothered to show up. “What time's it ?” she asked in a nearly inaudible voice.

While Matthew smoked his first puff, he looked at the clock in the chest of drawers. “Eight an' half o'clock.” he answered.

His mate let out a wailing moan holding her pillow in her head. “Nooooo ! It's too early !”

The former surgeon sighed. “I know, but it's like that.” he said standing up to open the curtains as well as the window, which made the young woman groaning.

“But why are they so mornin' ?” she sighed, the song of her voice muffled by the matress.

“Bah ! They mus' work this way, I think.” Matthew answered her taking another puff. “Then, it's like this everwher' to be honest.”

Then he leant on Caitlin, passing a hand under the pillow. “C'mon sweetie, don't mak' them waitin' too long anymor'.” he breathed stroking her hair. “An' Vic wanted to show us som'thin', it seems t' please him.”

Caitlin wanted to stay at bed at least more more hour, but she finally resigned to get up and to prepare herself to join the little family on the ground floor, not without pain.

 

***

After taking a good breakfast cooked by Blanca, and after Matthew showing her how to change her son's bandage, everybody was reunited outside under Vic's direction which seemed more excited than usual.

“'Kay kids, as I said yesterday, I gonna show ya a very special plac'” he said. “For that, Ya mus' be equiped becaus' it gonna be expeditious !” he added laughing.

Then the teamster required them to follow him and all of them moved towards a small door behind the house, there where the storeroom was. Vic asked the couple their shoe size; then entered into the storeroom for a few minutes before wenting out with two pairs of shoes in each hands.

“Her' they are, kids ! Ya've som'thin' to equiped correctly.” he said to the young fiancés. “I wait for ya in th' path ther'.” he added showing a small path at their left after giving them their respective pair of shoes.

The fiancés looked at each other, more and more surprised and curious to know the place. Then, without a word, they put on the shoes.

 

***

Few moments later, Matthew and Caitlin were reunited with Vic in the path. Blanca and Almanzo chose to stay at home to welcome potential new clients.

Once everyone was ready, the small group engaged in the stony path. The walk was reliatively simple; Vic playing the guide praised the beauty of the place while Matthew and Caitlin were listening him closely, walking hand to hand.

Vic was right : the path was covered with large and gorgeous trees which tangled their branches together. Tiny multicolors flowers edged this same path. Caitlin had a appeasement feel, that she didn't have since her leaving.

But after several minutes of walk, trees desappeared gradually, letting appear the blue sky. The path began more and more stony, and big rocks were stood in front of them. The small group moved more and more hardly towards the wild fauna until they arrived in front of a huge stony slope covered with moss and others mountain plants.

“'Kay kids, we'll hav' t' hang on !” Vic said showing the slop. “Becaus' this's though, beliv' me !” he added sneering.

Then the teamster jumped into the rock wall and began to climb. “Look at wher' I put mah feet an' do th' sam' !” he yelled to them.

Although they are poor climbers, the young fiancés followed him in this steep slope. It gave them some hard time : rocks were sharped and scratched their feet, and the flora there stung their ankles. Vic, who was accustomised to climb, stopped often to check if the lovers were always following him, and sometimes, gave them a helping hand.

To the lovers' side, Matthew was the most succesful one in the slope. Climbing in every support everywhere around him when he had fun as a child contribuated to making him refinding all his climbing reflexes. As for Caitlin, she was comfortable in the rock like a fish in the land. Her progression was made of slipes, skides, capsizes and appearance of bruises in her knees. Several times, the two men must catch her up and hoist her. Moreover, she once nearly fall backwards. Although she damned Vic to bring her in this excursion, she said nothing and settled for following. However she dared to open her mouth to say something.

“Is it still so far ?” she asked between two pants.

“Nah, still mor' few meters an' we'll be ther' sweetie.” Vic said pulling the young woman's arm to hoist her in the next rock.

The group were now at several meters from the ground, and walked more than a twenty minutes since the home. The last meters in the slope were the most difficult ones, but the end of climb was close. Vic, once hoisted in the edge, helped the young couple to do the same.

The group stopped for a moment to take a rest for catching one's breath. In front of them, big bushes hide the view from them.

“Well, it's a really sympathetic place.” Matthew gently ironised.

Vic sneered. “Ther' just behind them !” he said. Then he offered them a smirk. “Y'ar' lucky, y'ar' th' firs' an' only on' whos' I show it.”

Matthew and Caitlin blinked. “Are we ?” they said in chorus.

The teamster nodded solemnly. Then made a sign to pass. “Afte' ya.” he said to them.

Caitlin was the first one to pass towards the bushes, with the pleasant feel of the soft leaves caressing her face. Matthew followed her in her heels. Once they crossed the leaves barrier, the fiancés stayed motionless by amazement.

The landscape who was standing in front of them was breathtaking : cutting from the azur blue sky, the high moutains of Idaho were stood background, their top covered with eternal snow. Foreward, a large dark pines forest covered the low of the mountains in an irregular bandeau. From this same forest, a river crossed it before throwing itself in a clear water lake setted up in the rocky ground where our characters were found.

The landscape was worthy of the postcards' ones, even more majestic than them. Matthew and Caitlin, holding themselves by the waist, were mute with admiration for this unique place, so relaxing and so powerful at the same time.

Vic arrived next to them and satisfied by the effect produced. “So ?” he asked.

“It's _marvellous._ ” Caitlin said who couldn't untied her look from the landscape.

“Is it ?” Vic replied, his eyes revited in the mountains. “I lov' comin' her' t' recharg'. Alon' or with mah wif'.” he added.

Then, as he was invided by a wave of nostalgia, Vic felt required to talk them the story of this place.

“Since I know t' driv' a car, I don't stop t' go on th' roads. That's why I becam' a teamstah.” Vic said without watching his audience. “I com' from Texas, but I lov' discov'rin' new spaces. I trav'led in all th' country's stat's. Ev'n crossed Canada t' go' t' Alaska with mah truck, _twic' !_ ” he exclaimed, proud of his act.

Then Vic's voice became softer. “Then on' day, goin' t' Idaho t' deliver 'n order, I stopp'd by th' hom' wher' ya slept, lost nowh'r'. I rem'mber that all teamst'rs of United States stopp'd ther'. So I did an' I enter'd. It was so crow'd I believ'd I wou'dn't get a room for th' night. Luckily, I got one.” he sneered. “After that, I sat do'n at a table an' ord'red som'thin' t' peck. Ther', _she_ appeared in front of meh. Mah lil' Blanca, so you'g an' beautiful lik' an angel.” The teamster couldn't resist to smile at this memory. “She didn't ta'k English very wel', but it was so cut'. I lea'nt from th' fo'mers owners that she was a Mexican immigrant they host'd an' employed as a waitress. Sinc' this day, she never leav' mah mind anymor'. So ev'rytim' I got a new order t' deliver, I manag'd t' pass by this hom', although it wasn't in mah road. As ya go, she notice'd me et we began t' becom' closah an' closah ...” Vic threw an eye behind him to be sure his audience was still listening him, that it was doing, then kept going on. “An by on' night, just befor' I leav' … we kissed.” he sighed of happiness at the last sentence. “I'll nevah fo'get it, _nevah_ of mah lif'.”

Then he turned towards the young couple, a smirk in his lips. “Aftah that, I left Texas for Idaho wher' I settl'd in th' hom' with her, whil' keepin' mah job as a teamster. Then on' day, we discover'd this plac' totally by chanc' durin' a walk, an' sinc' we com' her' often. It's our plac'.”

 Vic threw a look towards the landscape. “And it's also her' I propos'd her. On' night unde' a starry sky. I won't fo'get it neithe'.” he said softly. “Then th' lif' had don' that we'd our great kid. So I chos' t' deliverin' orde's only in Idaho, just t' be with mah fam'ly and seein' mah kid growin'.”

“It's really beautiful what you told, Vic.” Caitlin said, affected.

 The teamster thanked her then approached the couple and put a friendly hand in each of their shoulder. “That's why I to'd ya ev'rythin'. Ya remind me mah youth. An' ya both deserv' t' be happy togeth'r.” he said warmly.

“Ya're a good guy, Vic.” Matthew said patting the teamster's shoulder.

 Vic got a look in his watch. “Well, that's no' all, but we'v' t' hurry t' go back hom'.” he said, then looked at Caitlin. “No worry, sweethea't, ther''s anothah easiah path t' down. A'm not that mad.” he said laughing.

 

***

The Cadillac was in the driveway, already charged with the couple's luggages and ready to leave.

The young fiancés and the little family were in the doorstep. Vic, who is a specialist of the roads, showed the path to follow in the road map. He highlighted the small lines in the paper.

“Ya keep goin' on all strai't ahead, lik' this. Then we'll arriv' at Twin Falls, can't avoid it.” he said tracing the road with his Stabilo highlighter. “It'll b' fin'. Did ya unde'stood, kids ?”

Matthew and Caitlin nodded. Then saying goodbye to Vic, Blanca and Almanzo not without a pinch of sadness, the teamster caught Matthew's arm up who was ready to climb in the vehicle.

“Ther', lil' guy.” he said putting a little card where the adress of the home was written, as well as the phone number, in the former surgeon's hand. “T' stay in touch, if ya want 'f cours'.”

Matthew shoved the paper in his jacket pocket. “Promise.” he said after a last embrace.

The car started, and after a last greeting to the family, engaged in the road to pursue the journey.

 


	6. Childish game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time can be so long when you're driving. So you find anything to have fun.

Time went by slowly for the two car passengers. Since their living from the home, the road was only a straight line. Landscapes were all the same and didn't brighten the two travalers' mood up.

Caitlin looked at the same landscapes in a lazy way, regularly sighing. Her fiancé could switch on the radio, stations were blured because of the lack of network, which broadcast some pieces of speeches. In short, there weren't a lot of available distractions when you are driving.

“Bored.” The young woman muttered between her teeth.

Matthew looked at her by the corner of her eye. “Sorry, can't be useful on that one.” he said trying to jock.

Caitlin had a half-smile. “You don't do the conversation neither.” she answered ironising.

“Well, find me a conversation subject so.” Her future husband added.

Caitlin was a little taken by surprise. She bean to think in a subject to talk about. She looked at Matthew who had his eyes fixed in the horizon, his hands glued on the steering wheel.

An idea came suddenly in her mind.

“And why don't you rather try to guess about what I am thinking ?” she asked all of a sudden.

The former war surgeon had a little reaction. “Like guessin' game, I suppose ?”

“This is exactly what I'm thinking.” her fiancée answered.

Matthew sneered. “We aren't eight years ol' anymore, mah love.”

“That's true. But it can't stop us to play it, isn't it ?” Caitlin said. “And we're nothing to do, anyway.”

Matthew sighed without loosing his smile. “A'right, let's play.” he said.

Caitlin smiled in full teeth. “Perfect, I begin. I think 'bout something and you must ask me questions until you think you find it, 'kay ?” she explained. Next she closed her eyes for few instants, then opened them. “Done !”

Matthew didn't imagine he would play the guessing game at his age again, but he still play it. After all, it pleased his girlfriend and they're were doing nothing. The young man began to think about the guessing to find.

“Is it an object ?” he asked.

“No.” his mate answered.

“Ok, so … a place ?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. So ...” the former surgeon scratched his chin searching a correct answer. “Is it a place we a'ready visited ?”

“Yes.”

“Thus … A place which's in Montana ?” he asked.

“No, but not too far.” Caitlin answered with a smirk.

“Idaho, so ?”

“Yes.”

Matthew suddenly had an illumination. “Wait … Are ya ta'kin' 'bout _the home ?_ ”

“ _That's it !”_ Caitlin cried out.

The young man was satisfied to find it so quickly. “Cool, mah turn now. Hmmm ...” he searched for few seconds. “Found.”

Caitlin seriously thought about the question she was going to ask. “Is it a precise place ?” she asked.

“Nah.”

“Ah … An object ?”

“Eithah.”

The young woman winced. “If it's not a place, neither an object … thus this is an animal.”

“Yes.” her boyfriend answered.

“Alright … so if it's an animal … is it a herbivorous ?”

“Nope.”

“Carnivorous, then ?”

“Yeah, we can say that.”

Caitlin stayed doubtfully in front of this answer. “What do you mean ?” she asked.

“Because it doesn't exist in real life.” Matthew declared. “This's th' only clue I can give ya.” he added.

It surprised the young woman a lot, but she didn't let herself destabilized. “Is it a mythological animal ?”

“Yes.” Matthew answered.

Caitlin focused. “If I sum it : a mythological carnivorous animal … “ she closed her eyes for a while until she found an answer. Nemean Lion.”

“Nope, but yar aren't too far.” the young man said.

“Half-lion, half-human ?” the young woman asked, having a sort of revelation.

“Nea'ly right.”

“ _A griffon !”_ she exclaimed.

“Bravo !” her fiancé exclaimed at his turn.

Caitlin was relieved to finally find the answer.

And the game kept going for, at least, a good half hour. The fiancés, each one their turn, found : a palm tree, a tractor, Bahamas Islands, Neptune planet and Eric Clapton. However, Matthew didn't success to guess the Greek Goddess Diane, as well as the First Lady Jacqueline Kennedy. Caitlin, as for her, didn't find the rocket Apollo 11, but kept the advantage over her boyfriend.

“Mah turn now.” Matthew announced. He had a long enough moment of reflexion before announcing, with a smirk. “I found. But ya shou'd use all yar imagination, sweetheart.”

Caitlin rose an eyebrow, confused. Then she pulled herself together and began to think. “Is it an object ?” she asked.

“Yeah.” the car driver answered without leaving his smirk.

“An ornamental object, no ?”

“No, ya can use it.”

The young woman began to enumerate mentally differents objects. “An object you can use … in a garden ?”

“It's strongly discouraged, but yeah.” the former surgeon answered.

“In a house, then ?” she asked, more and more puzzled.

“Bettah.” Matthew said making a big effort to not laugh.

“Household object … like a vaccum cleaner for example ?”

“Not at all !”

The young woman began to loose all the possible resources her imagination could give her. “Objet d'Art ?”

“Eithah.” the other one answered, amused.

She finally lost her patience. “Raaaah ! I dunno !” she groaned.

The former surgeon looked at her by the corner of his eye. “Ok, I'll help ya.” he said bringing a cigarette in his mouth. “Ya can find it in _a bedroom_ , generally.”

Caitlin still focused for few instants, in silence while her partner lit his cigarette. Finally, she gave up her researches trusting the answer she was going to hear.

“I don't know. Tell me, I give up.” she sighed.

Matthew's face brightened with a wide smile, while he blew smoke.

“ _Dildo.”_ he said quietly.

The young woman's eyes widened. “Aren't ya serious ?” she cried out.

“'f course, yes.” Matthew answered taking a new puff of tabacco again.

Caitlin burried her head in her hands. “At the same time, coming from you, it's not a surprise.” she sighed without successing to refrain herself to giggle.

Matthew laughed. “It's still mah turn.” he said blewing the smoke. “I a'ready found, an' this time it's a situation.”

Caitlin rose an eyebrow towards him and began to think. “I suppose it happens in a bedroom.” she said after thinking.

“Yeah.” the young man said.

“And … it happens … in a bed ?” the young woman asked, more and more suspicious.

“Exactly.” Matthew said.

Caitlin had understood now. “I'm in the bedroom, in the bed, probably naked …” she paused, blushing strongly. “... I you guess what's happening.” she added turning her look away.

“Lengthened in th' middle of creased sheets, beautiful like an angel ...” Matthew said in a voice which was, at the same time, sensual and dreamy; inspiring a long puff of his nearly finished cigarette. “Yar body tensed by the envy, yar beautiful face pleadin' mah presence to satisfy ya. Yar hands which begin t' stroke yarself to down more an' more lower-”

“Matt !” Caitlin cried out hidding her face in her arms, laughing so hard she couldn't stop. “That's awkward, stop this !”

Matthew laughed with her. “Don't tell me ya don't love that, sweethea't.” he teased threwing his cigarette end by the window.

The young woman threw him an amusing look. “But it's still awkward.”

Then she turned her look towards the outside landscape. Her fiancé realized it and threw his attention towards her. “Everythin''s okay, Babe ?” he asked to her.

Caitlin looked at him again. “Oh ! Yes everything's fine, no worries.” she answered softly, a sweet smile in her lips.

“So what are you thinking ?” her boyfriend insisted.

“Future.” she answered. “The future we could have together. After our marriage.”

Matthew found her fiancée's answer so cute, and couldn't to held back a smile. However he couldn't resist to joke about this topic.

“Lemme guess : a lil' country house lost in Arkansas, with a vegetable garden. Two kids, a dog an' a cat. Lovely lil tidied life.”

First at all, the young man believed he upseted his mate. But the effect was completely different from what he was waiting. Caitlin laughed, a geniune smile.

“It's not really what I was thinking, but yeah, we can imagine that too.” she said.

And they laughed together and imagined all types of alternatives to their future, from the chillest one to the most dangerous one; passing by several unexpectations. And the couple kept going on talking about them until the car was nearly dry and they had to find an emercency gas-station.

 


	7. Twin Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple allow itself to stop to Twin Falls for a visit a the town, before entering to Nevada.

The Cadillac was now full with gasoline and ready to leave again. But before facing numerous kilometers to road again, they have to check the road.

The lovers were placed at each side of the car, and spread the road map in its roof. They studied it attentively.

“Vic said we've to go through Twin Falls to go to Nevada.” Caitlin said examining the name written in the map.

“Yep. He also said we've to go straight ahead.” Matthew said pointing the small orange colored by the teamster road. “So we've go back in th' other side if we want t' catch the main road again.”

Caitlin nodded and moved towards the driver side door. “It's my turn to drive.” she declared opening the door.

“Last tim' ya drove, we know what happen'd ...” her boyfriend taunted.

This sentence stopped the young woman in her act, who threw a dark glare to the former surgeon. The last one realized his mistake.

“C'mon ! I was jockin' babe ! I was jockin' !” Matthew protested trying to justify himself. “Don't look at me lik' that, I'm sorry Catty.”

Caitlin was convinced and smiled at him. “I forgive you.” she said climbing in the car.

Matthew did the same and once the doors were closed, he bent towards Caitlin with a very precised idea. “Hey sweethea't, if we go to Twin Falls, why don't we stopped ther' ?” he asked.

“Er … I don't know …” Caitlin answered puzzled. “But … won't it delay us ?”

“Nah. An' it'll make us takin' a rest, as well as th' car. It rolled so much since th' beginnin'.” the former war surgeon answered.

Seeing his girlfriend wasn't more convinced than that, he tried to change her mind.

“C'mon darlin' ! Please ! It's th' only occasion to visit Twin Falls.” he begged. He put his hand in the young woman's thigh. “An' it'll only be for _today_ , it's our last day in Idaho. C'mon ! Say yes ! Please !”

He looked like a child begging his mother to go to the funfair.

Caitlin found this situation amusing. After thinking, she judged this proposal interesting. In one hand, this town should have the worth to be visited; in another hand, it seems to please her boyfriend.

Finally, she gave up and accepted. “Well … Alright then.” she said smiling.

Matthew was happy and gratified the young woman with a big kiss in her neck.

 

***

 

The Cadillac entered in the town and rolled in a slow pace. Inside, its owners were amazed by the place : houses and small shops were tidied well the ones next to the others in cleaned pavement which edged the road, and which gave a charm to the town. Sometimes, a huge supermarket stood among the buildings, making them tiny.

Streets were full of people who was busy with their different occupations. Life beat its full.

The couple succeded to find a free parking as best as they could, where they could park their car for the day. It was around 1.pm and they only had few hours to visit as many thing as they could.

Once they went out of the vehicle, the lovers couldn't resist to look all around them to be impregnated with the environning landscape.

“It's really beautiful.” Matthew declared. Caitlin could only nodd.

“So, it's not all, but if we want to find something nice to visit, we must inquire.” the lady announced moving towards the Tourist Office which was situated just in front of the parking.

Her mate followed her. Once they're arrived in front of the office, they was a stand placed next to the glass doors, containing maps of the town. Matthew seized one of them and opened it. In these maps, a schema of the town was print, as well as numbers corresponding to a precise place.

The fiancés studied attentively the map. “We won't visit everything today.” Caitlin declared. “What a pity ! I would like to see Shoshone Falls … But it's too far away.”

“Yeah … Never mind.” Matthew sighed.

Suddenly, the former surgeon's gaze was attracted by photographies showing animals' skeleton, as well as the building. He read the building's name next to the pictures : _“Herrett Center”._

“Hey Da'ling, look.” he said pointing his forefinger in the pictures. “There's a museum which's called Herrett Center.” He moved his finger in the short text written next to the photos. “It's written : “ _The_ _Herrett Center for Arts and Science_ _, located on the main campus of the_ _College of Southern Idaho_ _in_ _Twin Falls_ _,_ _Idaho_ _, USA, is a_ _museum_ _of_ _anthropology_ _,_ _natural history_ _,_ _astronomy_ _,_ _and_ _art_ _._ _The museum's collections primarily comprise anthropological artifacts and_ _natural history_ _specimens from the_ _Americas_ _, as well as works of local artists. The Center also houses the Faulkner_ _Planetarium_ _, the Centennial_ _Observatory_ _, a museum store, and a 2900 square foot multi-purpose_ _event space*.”_ What d'ya think, Catty ?” he asked her all excited.

Caitlin understood immediately that her future husband wanted to visit it. “I suppose that it's what you really want to visit, isn't it ?” she asked in a tone full of insinuations.

The young man admited, in half-words, that it was the case. “But … it could be nice, uh ?” he retorted.

The young woman could read in his gaze excitement, even begging. After all, Herret Center seemed to be a nice place and, she wanted to visit it too.

“Okay, here we go before I change my mind.” she said taking the map from her fiancé's hands.

The last one didn't be asked to get going.

 

***

 

It was around 3. pm. The young lovers were out of Herrett Center. And what a visit ! The museum abounded of marvels to discover. Each gallery, each corner had its lots of surprises and beauties showed every eyes' pleasure.

They both dragged in these same corridors, amazed. The Planetarium and Prehistorical part were Matthew's favorite ones, while Historical one was Caitlin's. Finally, they were agree that they adored the Observatory.

To conclude, they spent more time to Herrett Center that they planned.

The couple who was starving, found a street vendor of hot-dogs and bought him two, as well as soda cans. Now they were sitting down in a bench in front of a florist's shop, eating quietly their meal.

“So, what's next of the program ?” Caitlin asked.

Matthew bit in his hot-dog. “Dunno.” he said masticating. “It's yar turn to choose.”

Caitlin seized the map in her back pocket of her shortpants and unfolded it to chose what will it be the next visit. Observing the map, she remembered a park when they passed in front of to go to Herrett Center. She read _“Twin Falls City Park”_.

“And what if we stay to the fresh air for this time ?” the young woman suggested taking a gulp of her soda.

Her made seemed intrigued. “What d'ya mean ?” he asked to her.

“Well, we passed in front of a park just now, remember ?” she asked taking anothers gulps again. Just imagine it's Twin Falls City Park.” she added pointing the number in the map.

“I guess this is want ya want t' visit, uh ?” Matthew noticed swallowing the rest of his meal.

Caitlin nodded.

“Well … if it's want ya want.” the former surgeon said swallowing long gulps of his drink. “So here's we go now.”

And the fiancés got going.

 

***

 

Twin Fall City Park was, indeed, a huge park with a grass impeccably shaved and with tall and high trees. A big outside amphitheatre was also built.

It was the last week of May. The weather became a little warmer. Summer came slowly.

Matthew and Cailtin were walking, hand to hand, to the rhythm of the wind passing in tree leaves. The sun warmed their skin softly and it was a pleasant feel.

They didn't talk so much during their walk, expected for being amazed in front of the park's flora or the amphitheatre. No, they prefered to enjoy the park's charm, its calm. But despite the among of people there, the place was enough peaceful.

Matthew smoked his last puffes of his cigarette he shared with Caitlin. Then, they arrived to a small remoted corner of the park. There, they onlmy saw some couples which took a rest in the grass.

“What do you think about a little reste ?” the young woman proposed to her future spouse. She showed a big beech with her finger.

Her mate nodded and they fond themselves sit into the bottom of the tree, Matthew's head putt into Caitlin's lap.

And they spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling under the beech's leaves, smoking cigarettes and singing 90's songs.

The began to sing the song _Everybody_ by the Backstreet Boys in duet.

 

“ _Everybody,_

_Rock your body,_

_Everybody,_

_Rock your body right_

  _Backstreet's back alright.”_  Caitlin sang.

 

 “ _Oh my God we're back again_ _  
_

_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing_ _  
_

_We're gonna bring the flavor show you how_ _  
_

_I've gotta question for ya_ _  
_

_Better answer now.”_ Matthew sang at his turn.

 

 And the pair start to sing the chorus and the refrain together, harmonizing their voice as best as possible.

“We can be street singers, uh ?” Matthew said sneering.

Caitlin giggled. “And earn a lot of money !” she added.

Then the lady began to hum a new song softly. It was _Africa_ by Toto. She hummed stroking and toying with Matthew's dark hair. The last one, this time, didn't sing with her. He prefered to listen her, his eyes closed, smoking his cigarette with one hand, stroking his girlfriend's with the other one.

It was a moment of pure happiness, of tranquility where they were alone in the world.

In the horizon, the warm sun lowed slowly in front of the big trees.

The sky took a pink shade contrasting with the red sun, phenomenon worthy of a watercolor painting. Matthew sighed.

“We've to go, Darlin'.” he said straightening.

“Already ?” Caitlin said. She looked at the sky too.

“Yeah. We still hav' road to drive, remember ?” the former surgeon said standing up. He stretched his hand to his fiancée.

“We were fine there.” she answered grabbing the stretched hand which helped her to stand up.

She threw a look in all the park. “What a pity we coudln't visit everything there …” she sighed.

“I know, sweetie.” Matthew said. He took his sweetheart's hands. “But I promise ya we'll go back to Twin Falls one day, and we'll visit _everything_. Okay ?”

Caitlin smiled. “Okay.” she answered.

Matthew passed his arm around her shoulders. “C'mon ! We still hav' road to driv'.” he said dragging her.

And they leave this peaceful town to keep going on their path. To Nevada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * source Wikipedia


	8. Dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they entered to Nevada, Matthew and Caitlin want to stop somewhere to have dinner. But an event will trouble this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Deals with sexual assault and attempted rape /!\

The car rolled for at least a good hour and a half from Twin Falls. It was nearly the night and the couple wasn't so far from the border with Nevada.

The ambience was soft in the car, the fiancés were more in love than ever. Nothing could disturb them … Nothing … Or almost.

The Cadillac was arrested by a police car which made a sign to park in the roadside. The lovers executed, angsted to the idea, Caitlin particullary. She was afraid that policemen will bring her back in Montana and send her boyfriend in jail. _God knows what her father was able to do._

They finished to park in the side of a road exit, the police car in front of them. A rather pretty depite her pinched expression, dark-haired and around thirty years old policewoman went out of it.

Matthew had smile across his lips, something which wasn't to Caitlin's taste at all. Indeed, her fiancé had numerous defaults that's true, but this one was the one she didn't bear : being a seductor with beautiful women he crossed.

The policewoman moved the Cadillac and made a sign to Matthew to lowed the window glass, that he did without begrunging.

“Good evening, vehicle papers please.” the policewoman said.

The young man smiled of all his teeth. “Of course, mah good lady !” he said making a sign to his partner to give them to him. Caitlin executed searching into the glove compartiment and gave them roughly without even watching him.

The former surgeon took them and gave them to the policewoman who took them and examinate them. She was quite disconcerned.

“It's this young lady's car, am I right ?” the policewoman asked showing Caitlin with her chin.

The concerned lady faced her. “Yes. We just change the driver time to time. And this time, it was _my fiancé_ 's turn.” she said in a dry tone, accentuated the penultimate word.

The policewoman said nothing but remained sceptical. “May I've your identity papers, please ?” she asked stretching her hand by the car window.

“Obviously !” he said pulling out his passport from his jacket pocket. Caitlin did the same and them gave them to the policewoman.

“By th' way, this outfit fits ya very well, Officer.” Matthew said winking.

The policewoman, although she was a professional, couldn't repress a half-smile. “You come from Montana as I see.” she said observing the papers. “What's your travel's goal ?”

Caitlin was boiling from inside. Her partner had fun flirting with a random policewoman and she _dared_ to smile to him. What an indecency !

“Well, my lovely partner and myself,” Matthew said embracing his sweetheart's shoulders, “we're goin' to marry to Las Vegas.” he added with a provocating smile.

“Well, congratulations.” the policewoman answered, her nose always buried into the pieces of papers.

Matthew laid towards the window, as he wanted to confess something. “And … It's not as we both robbed a bank and we we're on th' run, like Bonnie and Clyde.” the former surgeon said laughing. “Between ya an' me … we could make great criminals, uh ?” he asked in a sensual tone.

Caitlin made a superhuman effort to not harm her boyfriend, but her strong inside was yelling _“SHUT UP !”_ into the young man's face.

“That's possible.” the policewoman answered deadpanned. Then she whistled and made a sign to the police car. Her colleague went out and both of them joined a little further with the fiancés' identity and vehicle's paper.

In the car, nobody said something. Matthew tapped his finger in the steering wheel while Caitlin, gnawed by anger, tightened her fists.

After a brief while, the two policemen came back to the Cadillac. “That's good, you both can go !” the woman said giving back the papers to the couple.

“Thanks you so much, mah good lady !” Matthew spontaneaously replied taking back the papers. He restarted the car and engaged into the road not without greeting the policemen.

After rolling few kilometers, Matthew noticed his fiancée's pout. “What's wrong ?” he asked to her.

This question was enough to get Caitlin out of her hinges. She turned her head towards him, her bulging eyes with anger.

“ _Are ya fucking serious ?!_ You hit on this bitch in front of my eyes and ya're askin' me what's wrong ?!' she scolded.

“ _Shit, here we go again …”_ Matthew thought, knowing it was too late to avoid an argument.

“I tried to relax the atmosphere, that's all.” he grumbled.

“Tried to _relax the atmosphere ?_ ” Caitlin repeated, indignant. “And how ? Banging her into the fender ? Because seeing how you were with her.” she added with a scathing sarcasm.

“Oh c'mon ! No need to make a scene !” Matthew flared up. “How ya can be fucking annoying when ya're want t' do.”

“ _Because it's my fault ?!”_ Caitlin bellowed, enraged. “So it's _me_ who's doing the clever one in front the cops, uh ? Who's having fun saying to everyone who want to hear that we're criminals on th' run ?”

“It was _a joke !_ ” The former surgeon retorted. “What did ya want her to do to us ? That she arrests us ? An' what did the cops find ? Clothes of course ! Yeah, with that we'll send to slammah-“

“They could sent us to jail, yes !” The young woman hoarsed. A little more and she was going to jump over her partner to claw him with her nails. “Because Mister has fun to tell bullshits ! And ya know what, Genius ? They could send us to Montana and we would never -”

“Oh but stop yar paranoia, for Christ's sake !” Matthew howled, at the top of annoyance. “I'm tired of ya complainin' for everythin' an' nothin' ! Seriously, grow fuckin' up !”

“I'm complaning about ya havin' fun flirting with woman in front of my eyes, yeah ! I'm also complainin' that ya want to send us to jail with yar bullshits ! Abov' all I'm tired to bear yar pranks every time ! _And it's me who've to grow up ?!_ ” Caitlin violently stormed out.

“ _YA PISS ME OFF !”_ Matthew roared, snapping . We could nearly hear his voice outside.

The silence suddenly befell in the car. Caitlin's face paled and her eyes were wide, covered with a wet fog. She was silent too, that it was a bad sign.

_Oh no, shit ! No, no no … But what I've fucking done ? …_

Matthew crossed the line, it was the first time he talked to her that way. The guilty immediately invided the young man.

Next to him, his fiancée was curled in the passenger seat, her eyes fixing her knees. He could see the wet fog growing.

“I – I'm sorry Babe … Forgive me, I shouldn't -” Matthew said stroking his mate's shoulder.

“Leave me alone, Matthew !” Caitlin savagely hissed, pulling the former surgeon's arm away.

The last one didn't insist, gnawed by guilty; he focalised his mind on the road.

Since they're dating, it was the most violent argument they ever had.

And it is so the future spouses entered in Nevada.

 

***

 

Although the ambience was always that cold between the two futur spouses; they were starving now. It was true that hot-dogs and sodas they swallowed this afternoon wasn't enough to fill their appetite until tomorrow.

Matthew saw a road exit forward which guided towards – at least he believed – a mall. Maybe it had a restaurant they could stopped at.

“I'm hungry.” Matthew sighed when he heard his stomach gurgling. He turned towards his fiancée.

“Wanna stop here to eat ?” he asked her shyly.

Caitlin still condescended to look at her fiancé by the corner of her eye. “Yes, please.” she replied dry.

The Cadillac engaged by the exit. The former surgeon was surprised at first to see very few buildings, with some of them nearly abandonned. It was quite astonishing.

Finally, he saw a bulding lit with blue and red neons with the writing “Dinner Time” in the facade. Inside of the restaurant, it seems having a lot of people which was a good sign.

“Wou'd ya us to stop her' ?” Matthew asked showing the restaurant.

“If you want.” Caitlin mumbled who barely saw it.

The young man parked the Cadillac in the parking in front of the Dinner Time. The couple went out of the car et moved towards the restaurant.

While they got away from the car, Matthew tried to seize his girlfriend's hand in a desesperated attempt. But she avoided it and speeded her steps … To her lover's big disappointment.

They entered in the restaurant which wasn't crowed, but having enough people to occupy most of the vacant tables. The people were teamsters who stopped to eat sonething; more or less young couple sharing a milkshake face to face, the others were single people.

The atmosphere was inspired by the 50's. The decoration was made of a blanck and white chess patterned floor tiles, white and red vinyled tables, same coloured leather benches. Walls were faded yellow colored and the counter had a car body shape. Bad taste which gave the place a sort of charm.

A waitress came to welcome them and brought them to a table near a window, gave them menus and got away while they were choosing their dish.

The young lovers looked at their respective menus cards. Matthew threw stealth gazes to his partner who had hers on the menu. Despite everything, she looked nothing, her gaze was lost in the void.

Matthew find the bravery to talk to her. “Did ya choose ?” he asked in a pleasant tone.

Caitlin answered nothing but, at the contrary, showed him the card and indicated a picture of french fries with her finger.

“Don't ya want nothin' more ?” the former surgeon asked again.

This time, she moved her forefinger until the drinks part and showed him a picture of a vanilla flavored milkshake.

“Ah … Good choice. But are ya sure it'll be enough for ya ?” the young man insisted.

No reply.

He wanted to say something, but the waitress came at the same time.

“Good evening Ma'am and Sir. Did you choose ?” she asked taking a tiny note pad and a pen.

Matthew's words died in his throat, and must answer to the waitress.”Yes, I'll take this bacon burger with cheddar extra and french fries.” he said showing her different dishes composing the menu card. “My fiancée'll only take french fries. And we'll take two vanilla milkshakes.” he added.

The waitress took notes nodding, grabbed menus and went to the kitchen, leaving the lovers face to face.

Matthew took his cigarettes pack, pull one on and stretched it to Caitlin to propose her. The young woman refused with a movement of her hand, so her partner put the pack back in the pocket and, instead, pull the lighter on to light on his cigarette.

He tilted his head watching the young woman in front of him. “Catty … Talk to me, please …” he said nearly begging.

Caitlin shrugged. “What's the point … because according to ya, _I piss you off._ ” she sighed.

She was still angry. Guilty hit Matthew hard again. He sucked another puff of nicotine up. “Sweetheart … I said I was sorry ...” he said taking her hand in another deseperated approach attempt. Caitlin immediately freeded her hand from her boyfriend's grip and turned her head towards the window.

 

Few tables forward, a man was looking in direction of the couple of fugitives' one, and especially toward the lady. His eyes lit of ecstasy in front of this charming radiant creature, although his facial expression didn't show it. He pass his tongue over his lips, bit them. His fingers tapped against the mug of cold coffee in the table. _It was her._

 

The former surgeon just crushed his cigarette in the ashtray when the waitress went back with all the dishes she put on the table, then she slipped away with her professional smile.

The junk-food smell awoke the young couple's appetite. Matthew grabbed his burger and bit into it with envy. Caitlin nibbled tranquily her french fries.

“Goodamned ! This restaurant don't look great like that, but damn it the food's so good !” Matthew exclaimed between two food clogs.

 

_Intense stares from the other table._

 

Caitlin replied nothing and sipped her milkshake.

“Is it good ?” the young man asked who didn't touch his own yet.

She only made an annoying groan.

 

_Wet tongue moistening his dry lips._

 

“C'mon babe ! Ya won't be still mad at me all the night !” Matthew saddened swallowing some of his french fries.

“I do it if I want ! And you deserve it !” Caitlin spat, violently putting her glass.

 

_Fingers tapping the mug._

 

“How many time I've to repeat ? I'm _sorry_ to have had this behaviour ! What do ya want more ?” Matthew said in a tone betraying annoyance and tiredness.

 

_Nostrils quickly opening and closing as a pig's ones._

 

“And ? Do you believe it'll change something now ?” the young woman replied in a sarcastic tone.

“I just asked ya what do you want more ?” her partner pleaded.

“Nothing … for the moment ...” she sighed swallowing some of her french fries.

 

_Lips bitting._

 

The young lovers kept going their meal in this tensed atmosphere. Caitlin didn't touch her dish anymore; she had let a part of her french fries in the plate, as well as less of the middle of her milkshake.

“Don't ya finish ?” Matthew asked finishing the last bite of his burger.

“Not hungry anymore.” Caitlin muttered. Then she left the table.

“Where're ya going ?” Matthew asked hastily.

“Washrooms.” she answered, annoyed. She got away to the bottom of the restaurant.

Matthew looked at her getting away and lit a new cigarette that he smoked slowly, nibbling some french fries in his partner's plate. He slacked onto the bech sighing. She was mad at him and everything was his own fault. He didn't know how to fix it.

 

_The man_ stood up slowly and moved towards the bottom of the restaurant too.

 

***

 

The washrooms had an old aspect, but they were rather well maintained. Caitlin entered in one of them and inspected it : in first sight, it seemed clean. But superticious towards a public space's cleanliness, she didn't hesitated to unrolled very long pieces of toilet paper that she disposed all around the edge. She finally sat down in, reassured, and let herself go to natural needs.

She was still angry against her fiancé, that's true, and for the first time since their leaving, she _doubted_. Doubed about them, doubted about their engagement for the long time. Were they ready to unit themselves for life ? And Matthew, did he really wanted that ? The one who always had a fondness for the opposite sex, was he ready to drop everything link his life to hers by the sacred links of wedding ? So much questions which tormented her mind.

Caitlin closed her eyes, trying to push all her doubt away from her mind. Once she had finished, she wiped herself, dressed and pulled the flush before exited of the toilet to move towards one of the sinks.

While she was washing her hands, a noise coming from the men's washroom made her jump. Well, it must be someone who needed to go there too. No reason to be scared.

The young woman finished to dry her hands and went out in the corridor to go back to the main room to find Matthew. Despite the weak light coming from the women's washroom, the corridor was particularly dark; Caitlin didn't like darkness.

She was going to open the door when something befall in her neck, violently projecting her against the wall : a hand. Then, the lady couldn't move anymore, a heavy body maintained her stuck in the cold concrete of the wall.

“Hey ! But look at what we've there ! So, my cutie, are you going somewhere ?” an oppressive voice whispered at her ear.

His breath was a disgusting mixture between coffee, cold tabacco and rests of rotten food. It gave her nausea.

She struggled. “Release me !” she spat.

But the man maintained his grab harder. He crushed Caitlin with all his weight, even preventing her to breath correctly. She also could feel his erection against her butt …

“Hush, hush, hush … There, calm down my pretty girl ...” the man whispered, nibbling her earlobe and must to make an effort to not vomit. “You seems to be a little slut, uh ?”

Sickened by what had just heard, Caitlin began to cry by rage and fear. _“Oh my God, please, help me !”_ she implored internally while a hand firmly and painfully held her throat.

“Hhhmmm … How sexy you are ...” the man groaned passing his hand under the young woman's shirt, grabbing her breast. She tried to struggled again but her offender strengthened his hold in her throat.

“I suggest you to keep very quiet !” the tormenter vociferated in low voice. “Be a good girl otherwise -”

“Otherwise _what ?_ ” another voice replied in the same tone.

The offender suddenly froze. Caitlin found her courage to look above her shoulder and saw Matthew standing next to the man, his knife's tip in his neck.

The man wanted to shove the former war surgeon away. But the last one did not let it go and push the knife blade into the flesh.

“Keep quiet ! And don't try to bawl, 'cause I won't hesitate to make ya bleed like the pig ya are.” he spat between his teeth.

Then, the young man came closer to his sweetheart's offender's ear. “If I may, ya're touchin' something who belongs to me. And it's _my fiancée._ ” he whispered in a calm but firm tone. “So ya'll make me the pleasure to release her immediately, okay ?”

As the man didn't react, Matthew toyed with the steel blade against the throat. _“Immediately !”_ he repeated more firmly.

Terrified, the man released his catch slowly and rose his trembling hands. Realising she was free, Caitlin jumped in the other side and stayed near the enter, shaking.

It could be stopped here but Matthew wanted to make the trash he was holding in his sight pay for what he has done. So he decided to give him a lesson.

“Good … Good boy.” he ironically congrated him patting his cheek. He tried a bluff attempt. “Now … What'll we do of ya, pal ? Hmmm … I dunno … What would be the best ? … Callin' the cops … Or _cutting yar carotid ?_ ” he sneered.

The man began to panic. “P – please … d – don't hurt me …” he implored with a tiny voice.

“Aaaww, poor sweetie ! He doesn't want me to hurt him.” the former surgeon cooed laughing at him without restaint. “Well, if ya don't want somethin' bad happens to ya, ya must pay for that, mah friend.”

“A – Anything you want !” the man cried.

Matthew had a smirk. “Okay … So give us yar wallet.”

“No ! I've all my money in-”

The blade sinked a little more in the throat, brushing the carotid.

“In … In the back pocket …” the trash stammered.

The former surgeon made a sign to his partner to take the wallet. Caitlin executed. She opened it, took all the bills (it contained around a good hundred dollars); and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the picture of a woman with two little boys. Everyone were smiling.

She was invided by a wave of rage and showed brutally the picture to Matthew who took it and looked at it, flabbergasted.

“So ya've also a family ? Bettah and bettah.” Matthew said sneering nervously.

“Please … Tell them nothing ! Please !” the man begged, more pathetic than ever.

“Ya fucking serious ? You were going to rape my future wife and ya're bawling us to not telling them somethin' !” the young man hissed into the offender's ears, who's crying his eyes out. “Look at you : ya're pretending invicible when ya attack young women, and ya become a faggot when you find someone stronger than ya !” Matthew said in the same tone.

Suddenly, he tackled the man against the wall, his knife pointing under the chin. “Now ya listen to me, _ya little cocksucker bastard._ I know where ya live, get it ? So if I catch ya doing again what ya've done to my fiancée or anybody else, I'll land at yar house, I'll take yar wife and kids face to face and I'll tell them how ya make them suffer in public toilets, understood ?” he advertised him in a low and threatened voice.

The offender nodded weakly. The former surgeon shoved him against the wall.

“Get out of there ! Ya disgust me !” Matthew spat throwing the wallet into his face.

The man ran away as quick as possible. So the couple stayed alone in the small dark corridor. Silent and chocked.

“Come !” Matthew ordered taking Caitlin's hand.

Everything happened so fast : Matthew dragged Caitlin out of the washrooms, paid their meal (Matthew told them to keep the change.) Then they rushed outside, nearly run towards their car. All happened in less than five minutes ago.

Once they were on their car, the atmosphere was heavy. Nobody said a word, nor looked at each other. _Nothing._ Nothing else than the wind's noise.

“I could've manage alone.” Caitlin finally said, still not watching her boyfriend.

Matthew sighed. “Of course … Against a man twice your height.”

“I know how to defend by myself !” the lady repressed in a poorly assured voice, throwing the former surgeon a gaze full of reproaches.

The last one gave it back to her. “Ah yeah ! _Really ?_ In this state ya were ?” he asked in a provocating tone. “'Cause if I wasn't here, he would already rape ya ! Do ya realize or not ?” he added raising his voice.

Caitlin said nothing, silent were back. Suddenly she snapped and broke into tears. Awful sobs went out of her throat, shaking her violently. Matthew couldn't bear it : he laid towards her and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly against him, hoping he could calm her down.

“I was so scared ! I was so scared !” Caitlin hiccuped between two sobs.

Matthew tried to comfort her the best he could. “I know”. He wishpered stroking her golden hair. She kept going on sobbing.

“It's over … It's over … he's gone … He won't come back anymore …” he said reassuring her at best. “I'll never let someone else to hurt ya, mah Love. _Nevermore._ ”

As his words had an effect on her, Caitlin slowly calmed down. Only her sniffles were heard in the car. The former surgeon was always holding her in his arms. He lifted her head up and saw that her face was streaked with mascara runing from her red wet eyes. He wipped them with his sleeve cuff.

“Would ya go to the police ?” he asked her gently.

_“No !”_ Caitlin suddenly exclaimed. “I – I don't want … I don't want to talk 'bout it anymore.”

She put her forehead in his torso and when her mouth opened, it let out a miserable tiny voice.

“I just want to go to sleep.”

Matthew deeply sighed, powerless in front of his future wife's distress. He couldn't do something more than respecting her wish, it wa already exhausting enough.

“Alright.” he blew, kissing the top of her head. “Let's find a hotel for the night.”

 


	9. Find a place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the painful episode of the restaurant, the couple searches for a place to spend the night.

The atmosphere was undescriptable : it was heavy and sad at the same time. There were no noises inside the car, expected the motor's purring. The young couple hold firmly their hands, but Matthew released it only for changing gears. Their fingers were entwined together, as staying united against this world's hardness, after what they had to live …

The Cadillac rolled in a steady speed, the goal was to find a hotel where they could sleep until next morning. But the work seemed to be complicated because, where the road crossed, there were nothing else than dry earth and sand.

“There's nothing here.” Caitlin muttered in a barely audible voice.

“We'll end up findin'.” Matthew answered. “Let's keep goin' on searchin'.”

And they carried on rolling for several minutes and few miles. Then, whereas they weren't expecting, they saw a small construction which looked like a small bulding. But when they came closer, they realised it was a motel. You have to say the place looked like anything but a motel.

But the young fiancés were exhausted and just wanted to stop.

The car engaged in the dusty ground and stopped in front of the motel. Strangely, it looked like the same in Alfred Hitchcock's movie _Psychose_. The front was entirely faded : the wall was discolored and covered with cracks, the shutters were rickety and we nearly believed the roof would crash down. The only thing which indicated the place was a motel was the crackling sign which was written _St-George Motel_ … Quite ironic name for this type of motel.

The future brides stayed a while into the Cadillac watching this gloomy place.

“I think we found an haunted mansion.” Matthew sneered nervously.

“Makes me shiver on my spine.” Caitlin whispered.

“Yeah, 't's true.” the older one answered litting a cigarette.

They still stayed a while in the car, fixing the house whereas Matthew smoked.

“Wou'd ya still go ther' ?” the former surgeon asked.

The young woman sighed. “Well … To be honest, there's no others hotels here.”

“Yeah, not false.” the young man said taking another puff.

After a while of hesitation, he proposed : “If ya want, we can still go ther' just to see. If it's so strange, we leave 'kay ?”

Caitlin nodded and the two young perso,s went out of the car, took their luggage and moved towards the motel.

When they entered, they believed they would find Norman Bates in person. However, it didn't happen. The entrance hall was spacious, but horribly dark which scared them a little. The only light sources in this room were the moon and the desk lamp of the counter. Above this same counter, an old woman was bent and she seemed reading some papers or making the accounts. Her arching back and her glasses put in her hooked nose made her looking like a vulture; and didn't seem very welcoming.

Despite the steps noise, the owner of the place didn't even deign to raise her eyes from her documents. “What's for ?” she spatted in a cold tone.

Despite being chocked by this woman's rudeness, the couple talk to her in a respectable way.

“Good evenin' ma'am, we would like a bedroom for th' night, please.” Matthew said.

“It's complete.” The woman replied with the same tone, still without looking at them.

The young lovers stayed puzzled. They seemed to be the only ones on this motel and, behind the woman, numerous keys were hung in a large pannel. It was rather strange for a motel which was supposed to be complete.

“It remains keyes there.” Caitlin noticed showing the pannel.

It made the woman react and she finally deigned to rose her gaze through the counter; but it was only to throw an eye the pannel with keys. Then she returned to her work sighing,completely ignoring the fiancés.

Dumbfounded, Matthew and Caitlin threw a chocked gaze to each other. The young woman dared to talk again.

“Please; could you give us a bedroom _just_ for this night ?” she bagged. “We can even pay if it's -”

“ _Hush !_ ” the owner hissed.

Caitlin was ready to turn around and leaving this place when Matthew, tired by the old woman's behaviour, rushed towards the counter he hit to draw her attention. He bent towards her, his face in few centimenters to hers.

“Now ya're goin' t' listen t' me. My fiancée and I are tired, and there's no anothah hotels in this spot that yar musty shack. Moreovah, in this _fuckin'_ pannel, it's full of _fuckin'_ keys. So ya're goin' t' please us and givin' us a bloody bedroom for th' night, 'cause it's yar _job_ , okay ?”

The owner stayed speechless for a while in front of her potential client's boldness. She stood up, turned to the pannel grumbling something nearly audible between her teeth. She grabbed one the keys.

“Room 247.” she said in a dry tone throwing the key in the counter. “Second door in yar left. And don't make noises.” she added sitting back in her chair.

Matthew sized the key thanking her. Moving towards the dark stairs, the couple concluded that Norman Bates would more sympathetic than that old crone.

 

***

 

After having crossed a corridor as dark as the stairs, the finally arrived in front a their room door they could barely notice. Matthew succeded to put the kay in the lock, as best he could. Once the door was open, they entered in a tiny cold wet room which seemed to be wet. The lovers discovered there were only a bed, a table, a chair and a very small cupboard. Behind another door, there was an even smaller bathroom, so small that only one person could entered inside.

The bedroom was maybe shaddy but, at least, they had a place to sleep.

While Matthew put the luggages, Caitlin stayed standing, fixing the wall. The picture of her assault were still very present in her mind. She could still feel the awful feeling of those hands touching her, the disgusting smell of his breath in her face …

“Caitlin ? Anythin' 's fine ?” her boyfriend called.

This question made the young woman coming back to reality. She blinked and turned towards him.

“Yes, Everything's fine.” she answered with a tiny voice. “Let's go to sleep.” she added removing her blouse.

Matthew was taken aback by his future wife's behaviour. He looked at her undressing with some weak trembling gestures. He guessed she was still shook by what she suffered in the restaurant. So the former surgeon did the same, also pulling out his own clothes to find himself as naked as her.

Caitlin slipped under the cold blanket, but which smelled the laundry detergent, and wrapped herself inside as to protect herselft from the outside world. Her mate did the same, lying in the position as hers : spooning.

The young woman was back at him, so the former surgeon could admire the curve of her body though the blanket. He extended an arm towards her and stroked, with the top of his fingers, her back then lowered towards her hips. He had the idea to changed her mind, to make her forget the world's baseness, to be able to appease her from the bottom of her soul …

Despite Caitlin's lack of reaction, Matthew kept going on his gestures, giving her sweet kisses, his hands being more insisting in the firm curves of her body.

“Not tonight … Please.” Caitlin suddenly said with a firm and begging voice at the same time.

The former surgeon pulled out his hand. Of course she wouldn't make love _this_ night. _What an idiot he was._

The lady stayed motionless, her gaze in the void. She knew her fiancé wanted to please her to comfort her. But _she couldn't_ , she _just_ couldn't do it. Not tonight.

She felt desesperatly ashamed, she craved to feel her man's presence to her sides.

The young man was going to turn to leave her alone, when he felt his partner's hand grabbing his arm firmly. “Wait !” she called.

“What's wrong ?” he whispered.

Caitling let a long shaking sigh out. “Matt … Could you … Just take me in your arms … Until … Until I fall asleep … Please ?” she asked weakly as she was going to break again.

It broke Matthew's heart, he couldn't bear to see his fiancée this way. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her body, tighting her against him. “That's good ?” he asked to her.

“Yes.” she breathed. The contact of her man's muscular arms wrapping her was really good for her. She _needed it_ so much. The young woman clinged to the arms as to not losing this so precious contact.

A humming came to her ears and she recognized the melody. Matthew was singing the song “ _Where did you slept last night”_ , a lullaby he used to hum to her since their first meeting … One of their favorite songs … The young man stroked her hair at the same time.

Caitlin felt in a moment of comfort and fullness. Two only tears dropped in her cheeks, cleaning the lady's spirit. And in this sweet atmosphere mixed to the room's clodness, she felt into a sleep without dreams.

In this sinister setting, a young couple of fugitives were embraced, anked, in a small bed, in a faded motel lost in the middle of nowhere. It was there that they spent their first night in Nevada.


	10. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Nevada road, Matthew and Caitlin found an original way to have fun while driving.

The day light stung his eyes a little. Matthew closed it for a while, then opened them again slowly to accustomise himself at the sun rays.

He wipped his face then thrown an eye into the left side : in the crook of his arm, Caitlin was still sleeping; naked and curled into herself, her head put in her fiancé's pectoral.

Thez young man smiled : she was _so cute !_ Still this night, she was still shaken and angsted. Now she seemed so peaceful. Matthew moved one strand of hair from her face to better admire it. Suddenly, his gaze was attracted on his watch : it indicated nearly 10.am. _Shit !_ They slept all this time.

Reluctanly, the former surgeon softly shook his partner, calling her in low voice. Caitlin let out a small moan before opening her eyes. The two lovers gazed at each others for an instant, a smile across their lips.

“Mornin' Princess.” he said kissing her.

“Good morning Sweetheart.” the young woman answered.

The couple stayed a short while in this room which, at contrary of yesterday night, had another aspect : palish grey walls, whatsover enough damaged, as well as old furnitures and luggages placed in the table.

“We must wake up Darlin', it's nearly 10 in th' mornin'.” Matthew said.

“Already ?” Caitlin wondered standing. She yawned. “We slept all this time ?”

“Yeah.” Matthew said stretching himself. “But geez, it was so good !”

“To be honest, we missed breakfast.” the young woman sneered.

The former surgeon chuckled. “Accordin' to th' shanty's condition, I don't think it was a bad thing to hav' miss it.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Caitlin added.

She got up of the bed and stretched herself. “So, let's prepare ourselves. We've still a lot of road to drive.” she said.

“Yes Ma'am.” her parter answered grabbing her waist to gratify the low of her waist with a kiss.

 

***

The lovers were ready to leave in the road until their goal. A good shower was everything they need. Now they were waiting for paying and finally leaving the motel.

Contrary to yesterday night, the hall was less gloomy. Even if it was still dark, the day light entering by the windows' glass lit the old wallpaper : beige with flower. A true lack of taste Caitlin should say.

On the other hand, the old crone didn't change …

“You missed the breakfast.” she said in a dry tone, tapping in the touched of her cash register.

“It's nothin'.” Matthew answered putting the keys in the counter.

After the price was said, the couple paid and left, swearing to never go back there.

 

***

After a quick deviation by a tiny minimarket where the couple bought some supplies for the drive : sandwiches, cookies, sweets and drinks; then a fast breakfast, they went back on the road in a rather peaceful state of mind.

Caitlin drove in a good speed, her hair curles flying with the wind rushing through the opened window from the passenger side. The former surgeon opened it to smoke his cigarette.

The Cadillac rolled quickly, but the time flied in a weak speed. Matthew stretched his arm et push the big button of the radio. He didn't make the effort to change the station : this one was correct.

Caitlin wasn't opposed, it did the trick.

At the beginning, the topic was interresting : reporters were talking about Luc Besson's movie _The Fifth Element_ (movie that the lovers went to watch it together, and enjoyed). Then the topic changed and reporters began to talk about Nevada's politic … It was a huge boredom.

“Will it disturb you if I change ?” Caitlin asked.

Her fiancé made her a sign to do it. The young woman pushed another button to change the radio station. Once, twice … But each station broadcast the same thing : political debates or publicity

“Well, we won't have fun.” Caitlin sighed.

“Nevah mind.” Matthew grumbled throwing the cigarette end by the window.

He pulled another one out of the pack. But when he wanted to lit it on, the lighter escaped from his hands and fell in the floor.

“Shit !” he swore.

Matthew bent and began to search for the small plastic object. He finally succeded to find it, but his hand hit something. It seemed to be a small box.

The former surgeon grabbed it and pulled it out from under the seat. And he wasn't wrong : it was indeed a small cardboarded box, for children shoes. He opened the lid and discovered some audiotapes which were scattered inside the box.

“But … Ya didn't tell me ya get that.” the young man cried out.

“What ?” his partner wondered.

“Audiotapes, of course !” Matthew retorted.

“Audiotapes ?” Caitlin repeated turning her head, and she was totally amazed to see the box with its content.

“I didn't know I've that.” she whispered.

“Seriously ?” her fiancé asked because he didn't believe her.

“I swear !” the young woman answered. “The former owner must've forget them.”

Matthew said nothing and settled for shrug. “At least, we've somethin' to distract us for a while.” he said pulling one of the audiotapes from the box.

“We can do a blind-test !” Caitlin proposed in a whim.

The former surgeon sneered. “Her' we go for a blind-test !” he approved. Then he put the audiotapes in the CD player and pushed the ON button.

The audiotapes began to broadcast a guitar's sound, soft and slow, then the lyrics were heard.

 

“ _It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear_

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair_

_And then she asks me, Do I look all right ?_

_And I say, Yes, you look wonderful tonight [...]”(1)_

 

“Ah ! I know it … the good ol' Eric Clapton.” Matthew said cheerfully. And he began to hum the melody of the song in rhythm with the broadcast one.

Then another one was heard.

“Eagles ! _”_ Caitlin cried although the song was barely begun.

“Wow ! Relax Sweethea't !” her fiancé laughed. “D'ya know th' title at least ?” he asked to tease her.

“ _Hotel California_ , who do you take me for ?” she answered.

“For my wife 'f course.” the young man said pinching her cheek.

“We aren't even married, silly.” the lady retorted pushing his hand away. She push the acceleration button of the CD player. “Let's see what else it have.”

Caitlin released the button and another song broadcast its lyrics.

 

“ _Baby I know you're askin' me to stay_

_Say “Please, please, please do go away”_

_You say I'm givin' you the blues_

_Maybe you mean every word you say_

_Can't help but think of yesterday [...]”_

 

“George Micheal !” the lovers cried out at the same time.

A big laugh burst followed.

“And the title is _Faith_ ” Caitlin added.

“I'm not that stupid, Darlin'.” Matthew said changing the music. So they heard anothers lyrics.

 

“ _I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that [...]” (2)_

 

“This is Madonna.” the anthousiastic lady said.

There were still two another songs before the audiotapes ended : _Starlight_ by Starship and _Waterfall_ by TLC. All were found by Caitlin.

“Okay, let's try this one.” the former surgeon said after choosing another audiotapes in the box. He pulled the first one out and inserted the other at its turn.

The audiotapes took a little longer to start, when the music was heard :

 

“ _You and me, we used to be together_

_Every day together, always_

_I really feel that I'm losin' my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end_

_It looks as through you lettin' go_

_And if it's real, well, I don't want to know [...]”_

 

“Ah ! I know it !” Matthew exclaimed. “But … I can't remember th' name anymor”.”

Caitlin, who was humming in the song's air, stopped to give the answer : “ _Don't Speak_ by No Doubt. Didn't you know she was Gwen Stefanie, my love ?” she added teasing.

The former surgeon pretended to be touched on the raw. “Of course I knew it ! I just forgot th' song's title.”

The song ended and another one started :

 

“ _We're talking away_

_I don't know what_

_I'm to say I'll say it anyway_

_Today's another day to find you [...]” (3)_

 

“Excellent song !” the young woman exclaimed.

Another one succeded the previous one :

 

“ _Breakin' rocks in the hot sun_

_I fought the law and the law won_

_I fought the law and the law won_

_I needed money 'cause I had none_

_I fought the law and the law won [...]”_

 

“Oooh ! But there's The Clash ? But it's great !” Matthew cried out. “ _I fought the law_ , I love this one s'much.”

Another one begin.

“ _IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN !”_ Matthew yelled, who was gesturing the guitar riffs.

“Hey ! Don't yell like that !” his partner took offense because she jerked.

“Sorry Catty, but this song is A-MA-ZING ! And this guitar … hmmmm …” he sighed, his head reversed in the head support to better enjoy this song.

The fiancés drove this way during a long part of the day across dried roads of Nevada, doing this blind-test in reckleness.

The audiotapes came in its end : it already played _Cheaptrick_ by The Flame and _Rythm is a Dancer_ by Snape. One song was found by Matthew, the other one by Caitlin.

The last song was now broadcast.

 

“ _She calls out the man in the street_

“ _Sir, can you help me_

_It's getting' cold there and there's nowhere to sleep_

_Is there somewhere you can tell me ?””(4)_

 

“Our good Phil Collins.” the former surgeon sighed.

“I was goin' to say.” the young woman gently groaned then, the next moment, began to sing at the same time as the British singer.

Her fiancé was searching for another audiotape, but Caitlin was intrigued by the smoke rising from the road.

“Geez ! There's a lot of sand in the road !” she exclaimed.

But … she realized, few minutes later, that it wasn't sand.

“ _It comes from the car !”_ she screamed.

She roughly slowed down and parked her car in the border of the road. The couple promptly went out and rushed towards the front of the Cadillac

“No, no, no, no, no ...” Caitlin moaned.

“Okay, let's see it.” Matthew said lifting the car hood, letting a big cloud of smoke flying, making them coughing.

Once the smoke evaporated, Matthew bent towards the motor which was still hot and examinated it carefully.

“Is it the motor ?” Caitlin asked, who was examinating the car's system too.

“Yeah, it's overheat.” Her partner answered without looking her. “An' I don't think it's th' only thing.”

“So what ?”

“Well, I think there's also a problem with the motor oil.” But I can't check it now, we

must wait 'til everythin' cooled down.”

Caitlin sighed with frustration. “All right ! We've to find a garage.”

Matthew turned towards her. “I don't think it'll possibl' for th' while.”

“Why ?” the young woman asked.

“If we start again, the motor'll definitely dead. An' we haven't another medium to keep goin' on.” the former surgeon answered. “I'm sorry Princess, but we've to spend the night her'.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Wonderful tonight" by Eric Clapton  
> (2) "Crazy for You" by Madonna  
> (3) "Take on me" by A-ha  
> (4) "Another day in Paradise" by Phil Collins


End file.
